In recent years, there has been an increase in instances where a puncture repair kit is introduced as standard equipment or optional equipment in an automobile.
Puncture repair kits having a combination of a tire puncture sealing agent (tire puncture sealing material) and an optional compressor and the like have been known. As actual products, compact packages that combine the tire puncture sealing agent, known as an “emergency tire puncture repairing agent” or the like, a low capacity compressor that draws power via a cigarette lighter socket, and the like are generally known.
The tire puncture sealing agents are required to be hard to freeze even at low temperatures (required to have freeze resistance) so that the tire puncture sealing agents can be used in a cold region.
In such circumstances, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses “a tire puncture sealing agent containing a natural rubber latex and/or a synthetic resin emulsion, and propylene glycol, the ratio of propylene glycol to water being from 0.5 to 1.1, and the viscosity at −20° C. when a BL-type viscometer is used being from 100 to 1,200 mPa•s at a revolution speed of 60 rpm” (claim 1). Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses “a tire puncture sealant containing a natural rubber latex, an adhesion-imparting agent, 1,3-propanediol, and a nonionic surfactant” (claim 1).
Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe that excellent injectability at low temperatures can be achieved by the compositions described above.